The Bell of the Ball
by Six2VII
Summary: Klaus and Bonnie's burgeoning relationship hits a snag when the couple realize they have different definitions of their romance. The pair must mediate through family and friend issues and figure out if they truly love each other. (Prequel to Sanctum) ****A KLONNIE FIC***


**A/N: This is for Klonnie Week Day 2-Remix A Scene. It is also a prequel to my other Klonnie story, Sanctum. Rated M for Smut. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>He had a firm grip on her thighs to keep her from squirming as he lapped at her warm center. He flicked the tip of his tongue barely glazing her clit, teasing and tantalizing. She answered with the buck of her hips. She tried scooting towards his wet mouth. When that didn't work. Her fingers tangled in his blonde curls gently guiding him where she wanted him. He sucked her, his firm lips pulling softly on her folds. Her hips took on a mind of their own winding and pumping faster as he worked her into a delirium. Just as she was about to reach her peak, he lifted her off the bed and devoured her. She came on his tongue, screaming into a pillow. As euphoria radiated through her, the young woman drifted off to her dreams.<p>

**-o0o-**

_Mmm…I feel wonderful. It's so warm, and soft. God, I'm going to have to get up soon. What is that? Mmm. It tickles. It feels like…_ "Klaus!" Bonnie yelled her eyes popping open. The man was slowly trailing kisses down her stomach. "What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?" Klaus looked up at the witch with an exasperated expression.

"You were already tired when you arrived. Our midnight rendezvous left you wore out. You needed some sleep." Bonnie tried to slide from under the hybrid.

"My dad is going to kill me. My mom's here. Why did you let me sleep over?" Bonnie freed herself and hopped down off the bed. Klaus propped himself up on his elbow amused watching the witch scurry around his bedroom looking for her undergarments.

"Tell him you stayed at Caroline's. I've spent many a night waiting for the blonde to leave." Bonnie shook her head. She accidently stubbed her toe against the bedpost and squealed.

"You might want to keep it down. Kol will pop in if he feels there is mischief to be had. And, I'm sure Rebekah would love to broadcast to your friends that we're secret lovers." Bonnie glared at him.

"I wouldn't have to worry about that. If you would have come to my place like usual." Bonnie whispered.

"As I have already stated I wanted to make love to you in my bed." Bonnie sighed.

"Klaus we need to talk." The hybrid sat up. "Yes, we do. Now that you and your mother have released my family, I'm still cross about that by the way, my mother has decided to throw a ball to acclimate herself to the town. I was hoping you would accompany me." Bonnie gulped.

"You want to come out to the public?" Klaus pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"We've been together for a while. It's clear we like each other's company. I'm tired of sneaking in your bedroom window. And I would like to share a real meal with you that doesn't come with instructions on the side of a box." Bonnie eyes grew thinking about telling her father she was dating Klaus.

"Do you think that is a good idea. I mean my friends are trying to find a way to kill you as we speak." Klaus shrugged.

"More of a reason to let them know." Klaus said pulling her into his arms. "You're on my side now." Bonnie looked away from those blue eyes. Klaus started peppering her face with kisses.

"They're my friends. What would they think? I can't betray them." Klaus let go of her walking to the window. "Who cares what they think? Did Elena think about you before she started dating the ripper? What about Caroline? Did she consult you on Tyler?" Worry still etched across the witch's face.

"It's different." Klaus blinked at his girlfriend.

"How is it different?" He inquired pulling on a Henley.

Bonnie pulled on her jacket. "You're you." She picked up her purse and keys off the desk. "Look Klaus, you know I love spending time with you. I just want it to be fun and easy. No strings. Something we share between us." Klaus brow rose.

"Easy. No strings. Between us. Got it." Bonnie looked over to him. He was brooding. Bonnie walked over to him placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She felt guilty looking at his hurt expression. "I wouldn't have been able to come to your ball anyway. My mom and me are supposed to do mother-daughter things. And besides I have nothing to wear." Klaus grimaced.

"I had that taken care of." He went to his closet and pulled out a garment bag. He unzipped it and removed a satin blue strapless dress. "It's beautiful." Bonnie said somberly.

"Yeah." Klaus said laying it across his bed. "Blue is my favorite color. I wanted to see you in it." Bonnie did know what to say to that. She sighed looking at her watch. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Have fun at your ball."

**-o0o-**

Klaus had been in a foul mood all morning. Between Kol's incessant bitching and his Mother's insistence that he find a date, Klaus was ready to slaughter a few people. His attraction to the witch was out of had. How is it that he had been relegated to Bonnie Bennett's dirty little secret? He was supposed to have swayed her to his side. Somehow she had enchanted him. The sad part is, despite her rebuffing he would continue this affair because he genuinely adored her. He cared for her, he had hoped she felt the same but no, her concern was for her dimwitted friends.

Like their choice of mates was any better. Elena was juggling brothers like a seasoned pro, and Caroline hopped from one friend to another. So what if he killed a few people. He never slaughtered a whole village. He also knew better than to kill his girl's brother repeatedly. Maybe he was a bit haughty and could be moody, but Tyler Locklear could also be a hothead.

He knew for a fact he could seduce Elena. She wouldn't give a damn about what anyone other then herself thought. He was sure he could have Caroline too. In fact Bonnie, had all but guaranteed his success when the witch made him save the blonde's life. Caroline looked so pitiful lying on her deathbed, and on her birthday too. He actually felt bad about the whole ordeal. Like he told Tyler, it was nothing personal. In the end he did what he always did when he felt guilty about something, he bribed her. It would be so easy to use that to his advantage…so easy.

_Maybe that's what Bonnie needs to see_, Klaus thought having an epiphany. Bonnie's friends aren't concerned about any objections she may have about their mates. Why should Bonnie be concerned about how they felt about him? _Maybe she needs to see that I don't have to be a dirty little secret. I can have any woman I want including her friends_.

**-o0o-**

Bonnie was in the grocery store with her Mom stocking up for their chick flick marathon. They had both discovered their fondness for Sanaa Lathan romantic comedies. Their night would be spent watching _Love and Basketball, Brown Sugar, The Best Man, _and _Something New_. Bonnie wished her own romantic life would have a happy ending, but it wasn't looking so good.

She had tried to get Klaus on the phone, but he was ignoring her. She couldn't shake the bad feeling pulsating in the center of her chest. Damn it. She was pretty sure she was in love with Klaus. He had become her refuge and escape and she didn't even know how it happened so fast. One minute he was trying to recruit her and bringing her books on magic, the next he was monopolizing her bed and complaining about the thread count of her sheets. She knew she had felt this way for a while but she didn't want to admit it to herself, and dear god, especially not to Klaus. Telling other people was out of the question, but here she was wondering what if she had said yes. For once in her life she could be the belle of the ball.

Her relationship with Klaus wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun, and exciting and over by now. Great idea Bonnie…let's screw a deranged lunatic, and accidently fall in love with him. She had to end this. She felt so duplicitous. She was betraying everyone, including Klaus. And, god, she hated to think it but that was what was bothering her most of all. This thing- this relationship was crazy, and never going to work. The witch jumped when her phone vibrated. Her mom looked up from the frozen appetizers with an amused look on her face. Bonnie was embarrassed. "My phone. I forgot it was in my pocket."

She pulled it out. Caroline's sunny face was smiling at her. The blonde had changed her profile picture on Bonnie's phone again. Bonnie smiled to herself opening the text message the girl had sent.

_OMG! I know your doing the bonding thing with your mom, but I'm freaking out. Rebekah invited Matt to this ball the originals are having. And wait for it…Klaus invited me. He sent me a freaking gorgeous blue dress. I mean…Seriously? If you have a free moment call me._

The dread that had been simmering in her chest bloomed and washed over her. Tears swelled in the witch's eyes. _That asswhole. I am so freaking stupid. _Abby looked over to her daughter. "Bonnie? Are you okay?" Bonnie fought back the tears. She didn't want to have to explain her foolishness.

"I'm fine. I think my allergies are bothering me." Bonnie sniffed. Abby lingered on her daughter's face. She knew what she saw there, sorrow, but they were just starting to rebuild their relationship. She had no right to pry.

"Well, why don't you go over to the pharmacy aisle and pick out some meds. I'm going to go get some ice cream. I'm in the mood for some rocky road. Maybe some French fries too." Bonnie nodded, thankful to have a moment to get herself together. She walked over to the health care department and deleted Klaus from her phone and her life.

Her phone vibrated again, but Bonnie didn't recognize the number. "Hello." She answered curiously. She hated that she sounded like she was ready to cry.

"Ms. Bennett. This is Esther Mikealson. I was calling to thank you for your assistance. Without you and your mother I would still be trapped in my own personal hell." Bonnie couldn't right now.

"Esther, I'm tied up at the moment." Bonnie said sharply. A Mikealson was the last person she wanted to be talking to.

"I understand, let me be brief then. I need your help once again to stop my children. You wouldn't have to do anything. I would just need to utilize the Bennett's magical line. Would you be willing to help?"

"Help get rid of Klaus?" Bonnie asked fuming. Esther paused at the rage in the woman's voice. That kind of anger only came from passion.

"Yes, he and all of his siblings." Esther answered. Bonnie's hurt bubbled inside of her.

"Count me in."

**-o0o-**

Klaus was pretty happy with himself. By now Bonnie would know that he took Caroline to the ball. She would be angry, but eventually she would realize that her friends do what they want. And she should also. She would also realize that he could have pretty much anyone he wanted and she should act accordingly.

The problem was he hadn't heard from her. Her phone calls had stopped before he even attended the ball. She was also missing in action. She wasn't at home or in any of her usual hangout spots. She had to be hiding from him. No matter, she would come around.

He was in such a good mood, Kol and Rebekah's bickering didn't even bother him this morning. It was kind of amusing. He had even decided to take his baby brother on the town and knock back a few pints. So here they were, at the Grill's bar observing the locals. He wondered if Bonnie would come in. _What was Kol on about?_

"…She's a tasty little thing." Kol said pointing out Caroline Forbes. Klaus looked beyond the blonde to see if Bonnie was with her. She was not. Just Caroline. _Hmm Caroline, _Klaus thought. He had figured the witch would have been upset and called. _Maybe Bonnie needed more convincing._ _I could chat up her friend and find out where the witch was_. Klaus noted Kol's interest and did not want to lose this opportunity_._

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver." He whispered to Kol. "Caroline." Klaus said glancing over the young woman. It was obvious she was putting on a show of ignoring him.

"Oh it's you." Caroline sniped. _Cute_, Klaus thought. _Where is your best mate?_

"Stay have a drink with us?" Klaus watched Caroline feign disinterest and walk out the door. He smiled. _This was too easy_.

"Stunning isn't she." Klaus said putting down his drink to catch up to her. He was off before he could decipher what his brother was saying. _Now all he had to do was flirt a little to have her gossiping to the witch. And get the blonde talking about Bonnie._

**-o0o-**

Bonnie stood on her ancestor's land at dusk with her mother. Ironically, the old haunted house usually made Bonnie feel peaceful and calm, tonight Bonnie was freaking out. Bonnie watched her lover's mother make a pentagram out of salt. His brother, Finn, placed torches at the five points.

When Esther said she wanted to get rid of her children, Bonnie thought she meant magically restrain them, or desiccate them and bury them, but No Esther was going to murder all of her children. Klaus was going to die if her plan worked, and she had agreed to help her. Bonnie's magic was going to be used to kill the man she loved. _A man who took your friend to a ball, brought her a gown, and drew her some lame ass pony picture._ Bonnie wasn't naïve. She knew Klaus deserved what he got, he truly did, but Bonnie didn't want him to die.

**-o0o-**

Klaus sat as Caroline rambled on about whatever teenagers cared about these days. He clutched at his chest when his heart felt like it had been splintered in two. He peered at the Blonde "What did you do?" She looked truly frightened… and guilty. "What did you do?" he repeated.

"Nothing," She breathed. Klaus thought about the night's events. She had done this on purpose, lured him out here. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in that witch…

"Kol," Klaus said rushing back over to the bar. He found Kol daggered in the alley behind the grill. He slammed a few dullards into the wall, and then Elijah appeared and explained what was going on. He, Elijah, and Kol took off to take care of the true culprit of this evening, his mother. _How did she even have the power to do this?_

**-o0o-**

As Klaus tromped up the hill all he could think about is the million ways he could put his mother back into her coffin. The hybrid was broken out of his thoughts when he smelled Bonnie near. He glimpsed his witch walking into the decrepit house with her mother. _Is this were she had been all this time? Plotting against him?_ Pain swirled in his chest as he focused on his family. _One enemy at a time_. Bonnie Bennett would have hell to pay later for betraying him.

**-o0o-**

_How many times has she almost killed you Niklaus? This witch…she's just a witch. You can find another_. Klaus thought, mixing canary and white to get the desired color he wanted to paint with. _She hasn't even tried to explain herself, although her mother was just turned into a vampire. _Klaus reasoned with himself_. _ _The girl should not be in your thoughts. She doesn't love you. She showed you that when she helped your mother try to murder you and your siblings. _Klaus rallied. _Hmm…I wonder how she's taking her mother's condition. Maybe I could help Abby through transition_. "Bloody Hell." Klaus growled at his own pitifulness. He threw down the pallet he had been working with. He slipped on his jacket and stormed out of his parlor.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah said looking up at her brother from the magazine she had been reading.

"Out. Don't wait up." Klaus snapped grabbing the keys to his Audi. Rebekah put down her magazine. Rising from the settee.

"Can I-" Rebekah started, reaching for her sweater.

"No." Klaus cut her off. He opened the door and marched out. He already knew what his sister wanted. He had business to attend to.

**-o0o-**

Bonnie lay in her mother's guest room staring at the wall. Her heart was heavy. It was almost unbearable. The past few days had been…they had been hell on earth. Every time she tried to help Elena, her family paid the price. Worst of all her relationship with her mother had taken a huge blow. Abby barely looked at her anymore. She didn't know what she would do if Caroline wasn't here.

Bonnie jumped when a branch rubbed against the bedroom window. The weather was bad, it had been thundering and lightening all night. The wind kept knocking things into the window. Her heart leapt out of her chest when the window banged open. She got up off her bed, pulled the window shut and latched it. Bonnie yelped when she turned and Klaus was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Bonnie you okay?" Caroline called from the third bedroom. The blonde had been on the phone with Tyler most of the evening. "I'm good, Care." The witch called back glaring at the man before her.

"You're in the wrong room aren't you? Caroline is down the hall." Bonnie said wiping away a tear and sitting on the side of the bed.

"How do you know I'm not here for revenge? You did make an attempt on my life." Klaus said staring ahead.

"I don't have time for this. My mom…" Bonnie sniffed. "My mom is a vampire. So here's the quick version…I didn't know your Mom meant to murder you for good. I thought she was just going to restrain you somehow. If you want revenge, try me. I am so not the one right now." Klaus looked back at the witch in anger, but that faded when he saw the tears streaking down her face.

He reached for her but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me." She whispered. Klaus hated rejection. He understood why the witch was recoiling from his touch, but it still stung. All he wanted to do was hold her. All he ever wanted to do was hold her. That was the point of his little demonstration with Caroline. He wanted Bonnie to let him love her. Right now he wanted to end his mother, Elijah, Elena and the Salvatores for having any part in the pain Bonnie was experiencing. _I played my own part, haven't I?_

"Bonnie, the thing with Caroline." Klaus began guiltily. Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't care." She said, hurt permeating her words.

"I know that your angry with me now. You're angry at the world. And quite frankly, you have every right to be. But I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I want to be here for you. Let me hold you, tonight. Tomorrow you can be angry. Tomorrow you can send me away. But, just for tonight, let me love you." Klaus said moving a strand of hair from her face. Bonnie broke down as Klaus wrapped himself around her. He hurt because she was hurting, but inside nothing had felt so right in his life.

**-o0o-**

"Are you still cross with me?" Klaus said paying for his new suit. Bonnie was still at her mother's house, flipping through TV stations. Abby had gone out with a friend to try to get back in the swing of things. Caroline had gone back to Mystic Falls.

"Yes, what happened to tomorrow you can send me away?" Bonnie said stopping on _When Harry Met Sally_. She pulled the throw blanket over herself and snuggled into the couch.

"I said you could send me away. I never said I wasn't going to come back." Klaus said putting all of his shopping in the trunk of his car. _Always the devious one_, Bonnie thought.

"Whatever. I have to go." Bonnie responded unimpressed.

"Wait…I took Caroline to the ball to make you jealous and to prove a point." Klaus explained quickly.

"What point is that…you're an ass whole who gets pleasure out of using people? Caroline is my friend. She has feelings. I do too and you've hurt them. I'm getting off." Bonnie tried again.

"You hurt my feelings when you said I was just for fun, and that you didn't want to be seen in public with me. You also tried to kill me, so by my count Bonnie fucks up twice. Klaus once."

"Boy Bye." Bonnie returned irritated.

"Okay. Okay. I didn't call to fight. I called to invite you to a ball." Klaus stated casually.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes we did. You said you wanted fun. I promise it will be fun. You said no strings. I promise a night between friends. You said just us. It's out of town. I assure you, you and me will be the only people we know at this event. You're there alone. You need an escape, a moment to get away. Come dance with me, Bonnie." Bonnie sighed. _For a monster, he sure had this corny romantic stuff down._

"No." Bonnie said thinking about that gorgeous satin blue dress. Fate chose this moment to show Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal smooching at the New Year's Eve Ball.

"Why not?" Klaus groaned.

"Because I don't like you." Bonnie volleyed. Klaus huffed. _His witch was being difficult._

"No, you love me. Let me take you to a ball."

**-o0o-**

Bonnie felt like one of those idiot girls. Not a week ago she was crying in the pharmacy section of Food Lion because Klaus had asked her best friend to a ball. Now she was in D.C. dressed to the nines at The Children's Hospital Charity Ball. When she looked over the state of her life a few years from now, she could blame it on all the grief, but for now Bonnie was having a blast.

She had received compliment after compliment on how great she looked. The blue sleeveless dress fit like a glove, and her hair waved over her bare shoulders. Almost every male in the room and a few women had given her an appreciative glance, well until Klaus caught them. They averted their eyes when they noticed the psychopath staring hard at them. The hybrid didn't look too bad himself. _Okay, maybe he looked like yes, God and Hallelujah_. Bonnie tried to ignore all the female attention he was attracting. It was clear they were there together. He wore blue and black to compliment her dress.

Klaus was being very attentive, making sure she was well fed and pampered before they arrived. Once there, he taught her the fox trot, and waltz out on the dance floor. He attempted the rhumba, but she already knew the steps from dance class as a child. She only showed off a little. _Maybe a lot._

They swayed in each other's arms. Their faces cheek to cheek and eyes closed. Bonnie blocked everything out except his arms wrapped around her, his beard ticking her chin, his hands dangerously low on her back, and for the first time in the past few weeks she felt happy.

"How did you pull this off?" Bonnie inquired, her head going to his chest. They continued to move to the whining saxophone in the background. Klaus pulled her closer to him.

"It's a charity, love. I wrote a check." Klaus whispered. The hybrid was on cloud nine. He could live in this moment forever.

"I didn't realize you were passionate about this cause." Bonnie said dreamily. Klaus pulled away from her. The witch opened her eyes looking up at him. Klaus looked surprised.

"You haven't figured out I did it for you. To make amends. To be with you." Klaus said with so much sincerity. He gently swiped his thumb across her cheek. Bonnie sighed. What she saw in his eyes was like soaring through the heavens. She knew then that Niklaus Mikealson had the power to destroy her, and that excited her and scared the shit out of her at the same time. _Not now Bonnie_.

She knew she would have to deal with that fear. She new the real world was waiting for her back home, but the witch closed her eyes, laid her head against the man she loved, and lived in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it?<strong>


End file.
